RockStar
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Sólo de pensar que su hermanita fuera conquistada por ese Rock-Star mujeriego le dieron escalofríos. —¿Y bien Tai? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? TAKARI. /ONE-SHOT/


**~Género:** Comedia.  
><strong><strong><span>~Extensión<span>:** **2,682 palabras.  
><strong><strong><span>~Advertencias<span>:** **Ninguna.

Akiyoshi Hongo ©. Tabla (helados) _fandom-insano ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** Ligero y casual. La idea era irresistible. Dedicado a Kgs (cloe2gs) por medio del _San Drabbletin_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock-Star~<strong>  
>Sólo de pensar que su hermanita fuera conquistada por ese Rock-Star mujeriego le dieron escalofríos.<p>

_¿Y bien Tai? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era extraño encontrarse con Hikari en ese estado. Estaba más que deprimida, triste y se la pasaba llorando. Tai no sabía en absoluto que le había sucedido, ella se había negado a mediar palabra con él desde que cruzó el recibidor con lágrimas en los ojos. Kari, su hermana pequeña siempre había sido del tipo resplandeciente, no por nada le habían entregado el emblema de la '_Luz_' pero en este momento se mostraba tan lúgubre como un vampiro. Casi no salía de su habitación, ni quería probar alimento y dormía de día.

El castaño estaba empezando a cuestionarse si su hermana había sido mordida por un chupasangre. Meditó un poco acerca de sus conocidos y probó las distintas teorías de vampirismo sobre cada uno de ellos, pero el más cercano a la realidad era el que menos convivía con Kari.

Adorador del negro y los gritos —bueno la música que parecía un griterío, que a él también le gustaba un poco—. Siempre con símbolos extraños colgando del cuelo, odiaba el sol y llevaba una vida más que nada nocturna. Una imagen de Yamato con colmillos apareció en su mente, y después una de él mordiendo a Kari. _Bizarro_, fue lo que pensó el castaño antes de sacudir la cabeza y ponerse la chaqueta.

Se dirigió a la habitación cerrada de su hermana, después de golpear repetidamente y ordenarle que saliera —fallidamente— y hablara con él porque de lo contrario no podría ayudarla y sus padres no los dejarían solos jamás, menos a la menor al cuidado de Taichi. _¿Cuántas veces no había fingido ya ante sus padres ser la menor para que no regresaran más rápido_? Tenía que solucionar este problema de raíz, y definitivamente.

Debía pensar.

—Kari —llamó a la puerta nuevamente—, voy a salir. Come algo por favor, te dejé el almuerzo en la nevera; no quiero tener que explicarles a papá y mamá porque su hija se convirtió en zombi.

No hubo respuesta.

—Adiós Kari.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose tan pesado para poder caminar libremente.

—Tai es un idiota —murmuró la castaña que estaba recargada en la puerta de su alcoba—. Es su culpa que yo esté así —sollozó—, Takeru se ha enojado conmigo…

Estuvo más de cinco minutos lamentándose en voz alta. Repitiendo las palabras del rubio una y otra vez. Pese a que seguía molesta con él, estaba más enojada consigo misma por haberse enfadado tan rápidamente y perdido la paciencia con el chico de ojos azules.

—Kari, estoy harto de fingir —replicó el rubio—. ¿Podemos decirle a Taichi? Seguro que entiende.

—T.K. Ya hemos hablado de eso, el otro día le medio insinué nuestro noviazgo y se puso hecho un energúmeno. —Kari bajó la mirada avergonzada por tener un hermano tan posesivo y celoso.

Él le quitó el cabello de la frente con un gesto dulce.

—Kari, podemos ir con Matt al menos él contendrá a tu hermano, sé que mi hermano no dejara que me hagan papilla.

T.K. propuso eso con ojos brillantes, sí ya se estaba imaginando la escena. Yamato haciéndola de buen hermano explicándole a Taichi porque no debía importarle que su hermanita creciera, además de que él era de confianza. Además siempre podría usar la frase típica de cuando recolectaba puntos a favor del menor (ya fuera con su madre o su padre) sin duda funcionaría con Tai. Era terrible la mirada que ponía su hermano cuando decía esas palabras: _¿Preferirías que fuera yo en lugar de T.K.? _Y todos siempre le daban la razón.

—La verdad le temo más a tu hermano que al mío.

Ella reprimió un escalofrío, se imaginó a Yamato de pie viendo como le daban a Takeru la paliza de su vida. A manos de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, y lo vio apoyando a su convincente amigo.

—Vamos Kari, Matt no es un matón.

—No digo que lo sea, pero no creo que te proteja —dijo con un poco de recelo, dio un largo suspiró y le miró suplicante—. Mejor dejemos las cosas como están T.K.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que se sepa que soy tu novio? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que a Kari se le antojo tan parecido al rubio mayor; casi, casi la miró con desprecio—. No será que pones a Tai de excusa. ¿Quieres que Davis te siga coqueteando o qué? Ya vi como te mira ese de tercero, y lo mucho que le sonríes cuando te lo encuentras. Es que te gusta que sea secreto ¿no?

Ella cerró los ojos con dolor. Le dolía que él desconfiara de ella.

— ¡Takeru no estás siendo racional!

Kari gritó con la respiración agitada, un par de personas se habían volteado a mirarles. Kari se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían ante ellos. T.K. estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente con los brazos cruzados, la mirada azul demasiado turbulenta y los ojos demasiado entrecerrados. Se sorprendió del parecido que mostraba en esos momentos con su hermano. Mientras que ella estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos en jarras, la cara roja —a juzgar por su creciente ira— y la respiración agitada.

Sí, le recordaba bastante a otra pareja.

Una con un chico rubio de ojos azules y otra chica castaña —aunque de un color más claro— con bonitos ojos miel, que se la pasaban discutiendo… ¡_Una _**_pareja_**! Ellos estaban haciendo el show de la pareja de novios que pelea en público, volteó a ambos lados con el rostro avergonzado mirando fijamente a las personas que le devolvían la mirada y retornaban lentamente —muy, demasiado a juzgar por el abochornamiento que sufría la castaña— a sus asuntos.

— ¡Sabes que nada de eso es cierto...! —terminó por decir con un susurro bajo. T.K. apenas la miró se puso de pie frente a ella y utilizo el tono déspota marca Ishida:

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya no se qué creer. —Kari se llevó las manos a la boca—. Siempre que hablamos de eso es lo mismo Kari, yo no puedo seguir así.

Se levantó y sin mirar atrás se fue.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hikari, ella dejó su cuerpo deslizarse por la puerta hasta que tocó el suelo. Estaba decepcionada de **_él_**, enojada y dolida. Aunque jamás lo había visto enojado y mucho menos con ella pero se parecía terroríficamente más a su hermano mayor cuando se enfadaba.

Ella suspiró poniéndose de pie, tomó un cambio de ropa ligero y se fue a bañar.

Cuando se hubo colocado el vestido que había elegido le entraron ganas de llorar, precisamente tenía que elegir ese que ella había comprado porque él le había sugerido que se vería linda en él. Quiso ir a cambiarse pero inmediatamente se detuvo, no podía dejar que semejante insignificancia le arruinara el día. Buscó en la nevera la comida de la que tanto hablaba su hermano pero el sonido del timbre le detuvo.

Su corazón palpitó demasiado rápido cuando por la mirilla vio un cabello rubio desordenado pero toda su emoción se fue al carajo cuando se encontró a Matt, y sus implacables ojos tras la puerta. Hikari suspiró y antes de que él pronunciase palabra ella le dijo:

—Taichi no está, salió y no se adonde fue. —Si fue grosera no le importó, Matt nunca la había mirado de otra forma que la hermana menor de Tai, y dudaba que se supiera su nombre. Y lo cierto es que estaba bastante decepcionada de que él no fuese quién esperaba. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo la detuvo.

—No venía a por él.

— ¿Ah?

La mirada del rubio taladró su cerebro, como buscando algo importante. Hikari por un momento pensó en su aspecto, debía lucir desastrosa. Días de llorar como magdalena le habían hinchado los parpados y tenía unas ojeras muy enormes causadas por la falta de sueño o exceso de él. Después se preguntó a sí misma qué carajos le importaba eso a Yamato.

—Tenemos que hablar —se hizo a un lado para que ella saliera—. Vamos.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas?

El rubio mayor la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó del departamento, retiró las llaves del llavero de la pared (Kari le dedicó un bien hecho a su mamá por ponérselas tan fácil, al regresar quitaría eso y lo pondría más atrás) y cerró la puerta, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo. La llevó a rastras prácticamente hasta que llegaron a una especie de parque, Kari no supo por donde se habían metido, ni reconoció el parque.

Matt la plantó delante de un puesto de helados, la castaña alzó una ceja.

—Elige —le habló él, bastante seco a decir verdad.

Ella le miró mal y después pidió uno de _**menta**_, Yamato para su sorpresa también eligió uno (ella creía que sufriría una combustión espontánea de comer algo dulce, pero supuso que Mimi le había acostumbrado a ello). Uno aburrido de vainilla, se encogió de hombros dejando que él pagara.

Degustó en silencio la suave y refrescante menta, y pensó en**_ él_**. En su calidez, en su dulzura, en la frialdad que aparentaba su rostro serio hasta que lo armonizaba con una sonrisa, es por eso que era como la menta. Fría, al parecer y cálida completamente. Hikari suspiró.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Matt. Kari simplemente le miró como si hubiera caído del cielo repentinamente y le estuviera hablando a ella. A ella. Oh! Sí le estaba hablando.

— ¿Perdón?

Pronunció lo más educada que pudo, tratando de que su voz no trasluciera la sorpresa que sentía.

—T.K. no me ha dicho nada, supongo que tú si hablarás cierto —Ella cerró los ojos, un poco dolida ante aquella mención. Matt la miró atentamente.

—No he hablado con Tai. —Kari sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré contigo?

Matt pareció cavilar un segundo su respuesta, pero por el modo en que sus ojos brillaban supo que no tenía nada que pensar. Él sabía a lo que iba y punto.

—Yo no soy tu hermano y sé cosas que él no.

¡Touché! Pensó Kari. Ella le estudió con la mirada, tan ávidamente y tan fijamente que se olvido de comer… hasta que él le dijo que se estaba ensuciando. Se limpió avergonzada.

— ¿Me invitaste un helado para que te contase?

—Mimi lo sugirió —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros— Ella dijo algo como que las penas con los helados, algo así.

Hikari parpadeó confusa unos momentos y después hizo algo que no había hecho en un par de días; rió. De verdad, es decir no ese sonido que fingía ante el celular cuando sus amigas trataban de animarle sino unas carcajadas limpias que sonaban como el gorjeo de las aves. Matt sonrió un poco.

Tai se quedó petrificado antes de cruzar la avenida cuando vió aquello.

Yamato y Hikari, Kari riendo con Matt. ¡Kari riendo con Matt! ¡Su _hermana pequeña_ carcajeándose con su _mejor amigo_! ¡Con su **_mejor_**_ amigo_! ¡Qué además era el tipo más **_antipático_**del mundo! Aunque Yamato siempre había tenido muchas conquistas… pero Mimi… se suponía que ellos eran pareja…

— ¡YAMATO! —Rugió Tai desde el otro lado de la acera. La gente que pasaba a sus costados se sobresaltó.

Tanto Kari como Matt se volvieron a ver al castaño, desde dónde su voz les había avisado que estaba. Seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y ocupaba tanto espacio que la gente tenía que cruzar por un lado de él. Además de que el rostro desencajado del castaño y "su mirada perdida" les causaba gracia.

—Taichi —saludó desinteresadamente Matt cuando él llegó hasta al frente de ellos. Él había usado su nombre completo así que el rubio hizo lo propio.

— ¿Qué haces con **_mi_** hermana? —gritó completamente fuera de sí. Levantó a la sorprendida Kari de un jalón del brazo, tirándole el helado por la brutalidad del movimiento y se volvió hacia ella con una mirada glacial— **_Vámonos_**, hablaremos en casa.

— ¡Tai! —le gritó en respuesta su hermana pequeña. ¿Qué había pasado con su dulce hermana que asentía a todo lo que él decía?—. Espera. Suéltame, ¡ya mismo!

Sorprendentemente hizo caso, pero se abalanzó contra el rubio que estaba aparentemente indefenso. Lo tomó por las solapas de la chamarra y trató de levantarlo. Yamato alzó su puño en el aire.

—Taichi —advirtió cuando éste llevó su puño muy cerca de su nariz.

Matt también tomó a Tai por el cuello de la chamarra con una mano mientras que la otra amenazaba su cara.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —Rugió de mala gana el castaño—. ¿HAS PENSADO EN MIMI? ¿Y **_TÚ_**, HIKARI?

—No_** la**_metas en esto —escupió Matt. Tai parpadeó, no sabía de quién hablaba… si de Hikari o Mimi y eso sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—TAICHI YAGAMI —lo llamó Kari en un peligroso tono tan parecido al de su madre, que tanto el rubio como el castaño se quedaron sorprendidos—. ¡Suéltalo, ahora!

Hasta tenía las manos en las caderas y la misma mirada. A Matt le recordó vagamente a su madre y sacudió la cabeza, ambos se miraron y se soltaron con las manos en alto.

—Es por eso que Takeru se enojó conmigo… —Ella se levó las manos a los cabellos de forma desesperada— Por. Tu. Culpa. Por ser el hermano insoportable y sobreprotector, pues que sepas que estamos _**saliendo.**_

Tai se sonrojó avergonzado, no podía creer que su hermanita pensara en él como el malvado hermano que no le permitía tener novio. ¿Acaso daba esa impresión?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? —lo retó la castaña menor.

—Me parece bien —dijo él. Kari lo miró como si acabara de ser abducido por un alien.

— ¿QUÉ? —Gritó ella.

—T.K. es un buen chico. Me cae bien pero Yamato… —miró a su amigo con ojos asesinos— es harina de otro costal.

Le dio escalofríos de sólo pensar que ese Rock-Star **_conquistara_** a su hermanita. Kari lo miró como si no lo pudiera creer. Y es que tantas discusiones con T.K. por semejante estupidez para que Taichi terminara diciendo que "_le caía bien y era un buen chico_". Le molestó saber que el rubio y su "_tranquila, no me matará_" tenían razón. Lo miró furibunda.

—Eres imposible.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando los amigos se miraron confundidos.

—Él no estaba haciendo nada —señaló a Yamato—, sólo quería que le explicara lo que había pasado entre T.K. y yo. Y Mimi le sugirió la idea de invitarme un helado —miró al piso donde yacía su helado, aunque bueno, no era tanto porque ya había comido una buena cantidad cuando Tai llegó. Matt sí se había acabado el suyo, por suerte. Aun así se señaló a ella y al rubio mayor—. Por cierto, nos debes uno a cada uno.

Se cruzó de brazos y se fue con pasos estrepitosos.

Los amigos se miraron.

— ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me enojara? —Matt lo miró en silencio—. ¡Vamos es T.K.! ¡El tipo es casi un santo! ¿Por qué pensaría **_eso_**? No es un **_Rock-Star mujeriego _**como tú.

—Yo qué demonios voy a saber —fue la respuesta del rubio, de muy mala gana. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos—. Y no soy mujeriego.

—Protegiéndote de Memms ¿eh?

—Imbécil.

Yamato comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario dejando al idiota-de-su-mejor-amigo parado, hablando sólo. El castaño supo que la había cagado, y recordó que pese a lo mucho que lo negara su amigo era incapaz de engañar a la princesa rosa que le robó el corazón; y que Matt era un buen hermano y que abogaría por su hermano menor frente al mismo diablo, y si había ido a buscar a Kari era para eso nada más.

Siguió a Yamato sabiendo que tenía que disculparse por aquella idiotez, lo sabía ahora que pensaba coherentemente. Le puso la mano en el hombro, mano que el rubio fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento Matt.

Realmente estaba avergonzado.

—Eres un idiota —negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de darle un golpe en la nuca—, siempre lo he sabido.

.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, un saludo.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
